Guardromon
Guardromon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. An Android type, Guardromon is a protector by nature, a mechanical defense specialist who faithfully fights for justice. However, he tends to be rather foppish and frequently unlucky in his endeavors. He is partner of Kazu Shioda. He digivolve to Andromon and his In-Training form is Kapurimon. In the English version, he is voiced by Richard Cansino. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada. Appearance He has copper-colored armored body is made of a very durable metal. Two green eyes emerge from the slit present at face level. Moreover, on the back of this Digimon machine are also mounted two thrusters that allow the Digimon to fly despite its high weight and that come in handy on many occasions, as in Runaway Locomon, where they are used as a means of pushing an abandoned locomotive to allow the Tamers to reach Locomon. History Digimon Adventure Guardromon are shown in a flashback with a bunch of Mekanorimon. The Guardromon are led by the Dark Master Piedmon while raiding a building that the Digi-Eggs of the eight DigiDestined partner Digimon are held in, but a younger Gennai makes off with them. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Guardromon are under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in Full Metal City. One blows up the Digi-Port to the Real World before Kari Kamiya and Gatomon can make it through. Later on during this event, a Guardromon shoots down Nefertimon before Flamedramon and Pegasusmon deactivate them all. After Andromon successfully fights the control of the Dark Ring, he blows up the Control Spire, afterward reactivating and reprogramming the Guardromon. One Guardromon is among the Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers Separated from the others Rika's group encountered an Andromon who was trying to liberate a village of Gekomon from the control of Orochimon, who had enslaved them to mix sake for him (milkshakes in the English dub). Andromon was badly injured in the battle with the Tamers taking him to the Gekomon village, where they eventually managed to convince the Gekomon leader to give them some of the data packets from their drinks to heal Andromon. However, he had lost much of his energy from the fight and regressed into Guardromon as a result. He helped the Tamers rescue Jeri Katou from Orochimon by conducting a plan of stowing away inside the drink barrels to get onto Orochimon’s island undetected. After Orochimon was destroyed, Guardromon became a Digimon partner to Kazu who helped out in the battles with Beelzemon and the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers Movie: Runaway Locomon Guardromon had an important role in Runaway Locomon by pushing a train car to catch up with Locomon. When Locomon Digivolved to GranLocomon, the Parasimon began invading and Guardromon destroyed a few of them with his Guardian Barrage. Trivia *His English Voice Actor, Richard Cansino is best known voicing as Piximon from Digimon Adventure and Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. Gallery Kazu & Guardromon Arrive.jpg Kazu & Guardromon.png Kazu & Guardromon (Ep. 41).jpg Digimon Tamers.png Tumblr oqc48fsk5x1tr6wqbo1 1280.png 00 kazu e guardromon (3).jpg Kazu fly off the handle.jpg Mad Kazu and Guardromon.gif Kazu and Guardromon are coming..png|Guardromon and Kazu come to help. Guardromon attack.png Kazu and Guardromon (Try again).jpg Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Dimwits